1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power management device, more particularly to a power distribution device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to progress of technology, desktop personal computers (PCs) have been developed so as to conform to a trend of miniaturization. Mobile chipsets have been adopted to manufacture a power-saving miniaturized personal computer, such as an All-In-One (AIO) personal computer and a mini personal computer available on the market. Since the miniaturized PC adopts the power-saving mobile chipsets, a power adapter used by notebook computers may replace an ATX power supply originally used by personal computers for supplying power. Therefore, there are manufacturers gathering a plurality of mini PCs for centralized diversification management, such as a server and a multimedia digital signage. Moreover, power usage of the miniaturized PC is usually not fully loaded. For example, assuming that a power adapter provided to a mini PC has power of 90 watts and power usage rate of the mini PC is lower than 50% most of the time, i.e., only 40 watts used, the power adapter has idle power of 50 watts. Therefore, if there are six mini PCs disposed together, the idle power thereof may reach 6×50 watts=300 watts.
Furthermore, a computer is ordinarily provided with a corresponding power supply. When the power supply breaks down, the computer may not function. Moreover, when the computer is processing important data and the power supply suddenly breaks down, the important data may be lost.
Therefore, in a condition that a plurality of power supplies are providing electricity at the same time, how to provide power to other computers or electronic devices in urgent need using idle power of the power supplies is the subject of the present invention.